1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle terminal and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-132821 discloses an in-vehicle device that identifies a driver and passengers from mobile phones that the occupants of a vehicle own.